Standing Still No More
by The Phantomess of the Opera
Summary: A sort of sequel to 'How it Almost Ended' and 'Is It Love'. Several years after the human race was nearly wiped-out, Helen and Jacob find themselves once again face-to-face with their alien visitor - Klaatu. And he's not entirely here on a business trip.
1. Prologue

A Sequel, if you will, to "How It Almost Ended" and "Is This Love". After several years after the human race was nearly wiped out, Helen and Jacob find themselves, again, face-to-face with the alien visitor - Klaatu. However, he's not here on a business trip. This time he's staying.

Just letting you know, I've know idea where this is gonna go yet, but yea. But as of yet, there's no species destroying, no infections, no wars, just Klaatu coming back to earth haha

_Disclaimer: Don't own "The Day The Earth Stood Still" or any of it's characters, blah blah. Though wishing I did... well, Klaatu anyway_

Also I'd like to thank TravelingThroughTime for being the one who suggested doing a sequel. Well, a few others did too, so thanks to them too! But it was when I read TravelingThroughTime's review that I got the inspiration.

* * *

**Prologue**

It had only seemed a short amount of time since the earth's primary inhabitants had nearly been destroyed according to the alien species in which Klaatu came from. However, it had been several years on Earth. With Klaatu and the threat to the human race seemingly gone, the people went straight to work fixing Manhatten.

Though Manhatten was a small place to fix up in relation to the world, as time progressed, it was evident that not only was it a big job to do, but other parts of the states were in ruins aswell. The GORT had also attacked surrounding cities. And not only were buildings in decay around Manhatten, but everywhere around the world cities were being wrecked as a result of humanity's impending doom. The world was a mess.

It took 2 long years before construction could be started on the major cities, Manhatten included. Not only were there blue-prints to be done, but also the calming of the religious groups and all those who had gone into anarchy. There was also the discussion and gathering of workers to rebuild the cities. Everyone else was required to help with the cleaning up of the city. It took the full 2 years just to restore a basic law and order. In an attempt to save the planet, it seemed to only worsened the destructive nature of humans when given mercy. How ironic.

During this time period, shelters for survivors of the GORT attack were opened all over Manhatten, though there weren't as many as was expected. But that wasn't to say there was enough shelter for all. Streets were littered with make-shift houses one might find in dirty hobo-ridden parks. Similarly in other cities and countries, temporary housing was put in place while damaged housings were being redone or fixed. Food wasn't much of an issue for the first few weeks surprisingly. It seemed many had kept some in cellars and basements incase such an event occurred. Most were happy to donate the majority for their supplies to the shelter to help feed the rest of the people. That gave enough time to organise a group of specialists and experts to see to finding new food and water sources, since most of the nearby farms were wiped out by either the GORT or panicked citizens.

It was another 4 years before a basic electrical and phone line were rewired to the new housing facilities, mainly townhouses and units, despite the apparent urge from the aliens to not use technology. Road were also quickly resurfaced so that it was possible to ride bikes, scooters, and any available sort of transport on then. With most of the rewiring finished, it was time to see to the trades and sales systems. In spite of the world still in no condition to run the way it had 6 years before, the government in it's money hungry way found it necessary to make money somehow. So slow to adapt to any dramatic changes, it was a real wonder how humans had survived at all.

So here we are now, 7 years since the alien contact and the world was entering a depression, ironically, with the re-introduction of currency. Though as of yet, jobs were only starting to become available, education systems beginning to become more prominent and luxury items, such as electricity and impractical items, were slowly being charged for. Manhatten seemed to be the last to regain these features. Though it seemed to be the only major city to maintain some sort of educational system throughout the most fo the 7 years after the alien attack.

Education, though, wasn't the only thing that Manhatten managed to maintain. Despite the lack of courts, proper jailing facilities and fundings, Helen Benson, 'accomplice' of Klaatu the alien, was under investigation and punishment. Humans, being the silly creatures they are, rarely recognise true heroism. She had helped the alien escape, she had helped to protect him from the law, and she had broken the law several times for crimes she either didn't commit or wasn't aware of. Above all that, she was now known world wide. Some love her, but most hated her. Religious groups scourned her, residents avoided her, scientist conducted tests and interviewed her, and at the end of the day, she was punished and interrogated for 7 years because she'd helped save the human race from extinction. It was also said that Klaatu was no friend to the human race.


	2. Deja Vu

Ok, well I'll just start this here and see where it ends up.

Great start, I wrote the above sentence and left it for like 2 days -_-

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been several years since humanity's impending doom, since the world was thrown into chaos, since Helen had convinced Klaatu to stop the destruction of the human race, since Klaatu had been shown their other side, since he had changed the world, since he had changed her's... And civilisation was now returning to a certin normality.

It had taken a few years alone to finish basic housing structures, which had mostly been destroyed during the nanite attack. And it was long after that that electrical and phone lines were rewired. Not only had humans started reusing the very 'creations' that Klaatu's race was destroying them because of, but currency was being re-introduced.

And despite the fact that the governments of the world owned majority of the money (just as before), it didn't stop them from continuously recieving and taking free services. It was an alien attack, not the government's fault this time. So once again the world was thrown into another depression, it was fortunate though that money was only required for luxuries. Unfortunately, luxuries included transport, certain hygiene items.

However, in spite of all the chaos going on in the world, Helen Benson who had saved the world was being convicted of several crimes. Phone lines were dead, electricity was scarce, cities were destroyed, and because Helen Benson had helped the monster who did this all, she was being punished, investigated, interrogated by police, government officials and scientists while the media completely smoothered her. She didn't really care whether people were with her or against her, but all this attention and isolation was frustrating her. All she wanted to do was return to a house with her son. After 6 years of this extreme torture, Helen Benson was found not guilty of most charges and was released with a warning for the rest of her charges since she did save the world.

It took about another year for all the media attention and uproar about her dropped charges to die down. It was then that she was able to relax and live her life with Jacob. Though something inside her was missing. She wished to god that they'd just let her go, or even lock her up and forget about her. A year or 2 and she would've forgotten about Klaatu, but why did they have to keep reminding her. She often reminded herself that he was an alien and that the images she saw weren't him, but it didn't stop her pining. Why did she need him back so badly?

* * *

"Jacob, dinner's ready!" Helen called from the kitchen, "Stop playing your games and come eat!" She continued, then went to set the table.

Footsteps could be heard running down the stairs after a few mintues. Jacob entered the kitchen and eyed the food before reluctantly taking a seat. "Corn beef again?"

"Again? What do you mean again? I thought it was your favourite..." She responded in dismay, "Besides, we haven't had it for about a week." Then she too took a seat across the table from him.

"It's called leftovers!" The adolescent replied in that know-it-all tone. "You always make way too much and I end up eating the leftovers for atleast the next few days!"

"Now Jacob, this is the last night before the school opens up, please try to enjoy it." She said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yea, packing for school, so much fun!" He replied in his usual glum manner.

It seemed ever since Klaatu left, there was an empty spot left with both of them. Their limited interraction with eachother did nothing to help. With another adult figure taken out of his life and his now accepted stepmother being pulled away from him, Jacob felt rather alone. The bond that had finally sparked between them 7 years ago was now deteriorrating. Of course it didn't help that Helen was still treating him like that 9 year old boy who had finally accepted her as a mother instead of the distance 16 year old he now was.

It distressed Helen alot that their relationship was now more of a friendly one that a parent/child one, but what made her anxiety worse was that she was oblivious to what the problem was.

"Look, Jake, I'm sorry it's been so hard these past few years, and believe me, it was hard for me too, and I'm sorry that people don't treat you the same... But you've got to keep your head up." Helen told him, reaching across the table for his hand.

"You don't get it, do you?" He said, pulling his hand away, "I don't mind that social isolation, nor that I'm being treated different by other people, and I don't really mind that we didn't get to spend as much time together and we would've liked to. It didn't make me think of you as less of a mum, really it didn't. But what you didn't realise was that I was no longer a kid, but a teenager, almost an adult. You talk to me as if I don't understand why I'm not as happy as most kids, and you talk to me as if I don't understand why you had to be away. I may have only been 9 at the time, but I knew very well what was going on. You kept everything from me... I just wanted to be there for you as you had for me."

Too shocked to respond, Helen just watched him leave.

"I'm getting ready for school." He muttered as he left.

All she could do was hide in her arms and cry. It was true, she did still treat him as a kid, but she didn't really have the opportunity to watch him grow, to be there for him. The lacking of parenting him made her blind to that fact. She thought she was protecting him by keeping things from him, but all she did was push him away.

As she sobbed, something entered her mind. An image. "Klaatu" She muttered. He was the one that brought them together, and he was also the one that ended up driving them apart. It was like the world was playing a joke on her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that pulled her from her thoughts. She quickly composed herself as best she could before getting up.

"Deja vu..." Helen said under her breath and the door knocking as she and Jacob were eating dinner 7 years ago.

* * *

Ok, finally finished the first chapter... Sorry, didn't mean to have so much of a repeated prologue. Was thinking of deleting, but cbb hahah. Anywayz, hope this is ok, please review :)


	3. Mr Wu's announcement

Ok, admittedly, I was gonna do the most obvious thing and make it Klaatu at the door, but just so it's not all 'yea, i know what's gonna happen!' i decided to change it... OMG that means I gotta change the chain of events. Dude, it's just a fanfict, why am I trying so hard?!?!

I'd like to thank Rinna-Chan3 for fake guessing the plotline, it made me change the chain events as mentioned above. thank you. Now I'm gonna edit this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Deja vu." Helen said under her breath. Nevertheless she approached the door, trying not to hesitate as she reached for the handle.

The door slowly opened to reveal a small, old, chinese man waiting to come in.

"Miss Benson, I must talk with you..."

* * *

Helen placed the tea on the table and took a seat opposite Mr Wu after finally convincing Jacob to continue with his games. "So, what brings you here? Of all people, I least expected you to come see me. Is something wrong?"

Mr Wu bowed his head slightly to show his gratitude for the tea, as common practise amoung the chinese. "It is nothing too important. It's just something I felt I should tell you, since you've come to learnt more about our race than just about anyone else. Not even my own family know about what I really am, but they need not know."

Unsure of what to make of this, she replied with, "Thank you, I feel quite honoured. I'm just hoping you wont ruin this visit by telling me that there's another alien attack about to happen."

The old man laughed, "No, nothing of the sort, my dear. It's just that..." He trailed off. Whatever he was going to tell her, it didn't seem like good news.

"Yes?" She encouraged him.

"It's just... Unfortunately I've not much longer here. Unlike you humans, we have the ability to sense our death approaching. Of course this can all be put down to the fact that we aren't human." He said with a sorrowful smile.

Helen remained silent. Though she didn't really know the man... alien... thing... she felt somewhat sad that he was leaving. "You mean going home?"

He shifted awkwardly in his seat. "No..." He finally said.

"Then you're dieing... Like, not coming back..." The realisation finally hit her, "But surely there's a way to leave your body, right? I mean, that's what Klaatu did... Didn't he?" She waited for him to answer, but when he didn't she felt a sudden flush of panic of her. "Klaatu's still alive, please tell me he is!"

Seeing her distress, Mr Wu decided to clear things up. "Yes, my dear, Klaatu is still alive. And yes there is a way to 'leave your body' as you put it. However, as I learnt from a young girl many years ago, humans are unique. Even if you aren't really one, you find yourself becoming one sooner or later. Funnily enough, her idea was portrayed in a poorly made animation called 'The Last Unicorn'." He chuckled. "My grandchildren loved that movie when they were young."

"I don't understand... Are you saying you're letting yourself die with your body?" It seemed obvious, but Helen couldn't quite get her head around it.

"In simple, yes. But it's not just a case of letting myself die. I feel that I'm now a human, and this is what I want." He replied. "At first I, like Klaatu, thought that humans were disgusting, vile, ignorant creatures. But as time moved on, I found that I loved them. I lived amoung them as one of them. I got a job, I ate, slept, drank, I even have a family now. Humans are different to any species I've ever come across." Mr Wu said, the passion glistening in his weary eyes. Unlike Klaatu, he really did look human.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you've lived such a fulfilling life, and I hope your passing is peaceful." She said, a slight nausia coming over her as this very human-like alien spoke so calmly of his accepted death.

There was a moment's silence before the old man began conversation again, but this time with something of a more official tone. "But that is only half the reason I came here. As you may have realised, I'm leaving this world."

The woman didn't quite followed, but she nodded her head anyway.

"That means that someone will be coming to take my place. And I'm sure you are eager to know who. I'm sure you'd have guessed by now who it will be, since I am talking to you about it." Mr Wu continued.

"Klaatu..."

"Yes, Klaatu." He repeated. "I will be gone by the time he arrives, and I'm sure he will seek you out. He's been quite fascinated with the human species, especially with you and Jacob. Already I sense in him the ability to adapt to human life, and I'm sure he will grow to love the human race as I have. I need you to guide him. He is arrogant, stubborn and at times hard-headed. It will take him time to adjust. Please look after him." And with that, Mr Wu finished the last bit of his tea and stood up. "Thank you for the tea, and thank you for looking after Klaatu. Please don't let him fall as deep as I have, he's a valuable member to our species."

* * *

Once Mr Wu was gone Helen climbed the stairs up to where her bedroom. Her mind was allover the place. There was so much that had happened that night. Jacob's frustration with her, Mr Wu's impending death, and Klaatu's impending return. Not just Klaatu's return, but he would be most likely seeking her. Another thought crossed her mind... How would he be returning?

She pushed these troubles from her mind and went to lay down on her bed.

Jacob poked his head through the door. "Mum?"

Pulled from her daze, Helen sat up seeking out the source of the interruption. "Yes Jacob?"

"May I come in?" He asked, then went to her once the permission was granted. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I know it's not your fault that you didn't realise how you were treating me, but you've got to let me share your load now."

"I'm sorry too. I just wanted to protect you, but I guess I've done more harm than good." She sighed, laying back down.

Jacob seemed to be in thought for a while, then finally he spoke again, "Klaatu's coming back, isn't he? I heard you guys in the kitchen."

Helen didn't mind that he heard. Infact, she was relieved that she didn't have to tell him why Mr Wu had paid them a visit. "Yes, it seems he is coming back." At that thought she felt excited. _Yes, Klaatu is coming back, isn't he!_

"I wonder if he'll bring his GORT with him again. Or maybe he'll just come quietly one day, many years from now!" Jacob joked, lying down next to his stepmother.

"Well, lets just hope for the best, ok?" She said, then closed her eyes, "I'm going to sleep now, go away."

Jacob laughed a little then got up to leave. "Alright, I get the drift, it's Klaatu time, isn't it?" And he left.

_Hm, Klaatu time..._ Helen mused at the thought as she drifted off to sleep. _I wonder when he'll be back..._

* * *

Ok, done editting, if you're reading this again and i've completely missed the typos, please point them out to me haha, much appreciated

Ok, twist of event mwahaha. No not really, I had intended to kill Mr Wu, though originally it was Klaatu coming to tell them. But yea... Sorry about Mr Wu's ramblings... I'm a girl who has troubles concentrating, and Mr Wu IS an old chinese man! So he's bound to anyway, right? Anywayz, read and review... Well, obviously you've already read it, so just review. Thank youz!!


	4. Meeting John pt1

Okey dokey, still quite gleeful, however, redoing the chapter, sorry dudes/dudettes.

well, it was just a modifcation, nothing significant!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The days went by uneventfully and the thoughts of Mr Wu's nearing death and Klaatu's return were being pushed out of Helen's mind. With the successful opening up of the schools, the government had decided that employment would be next. Within weeks government funded jobs were being set up, including public servants, teachers, researchers and specialists, supermarket attendants, and of course potiential interstella soldiers. With the human race being attacked as it had been, the leaders of the world felt it necessary to begin building defences against future attacks.

Finally, with everything settling down after 2 months of chaotic community reconstruction, Helen began applying for jobs. It had been 'promised' by the government that she would be given a job once they became available. It seemed, though, that everyone but Helen was getting a job. Despite how famous (or infamous) she'd become, no-one wanted to employment the person that had aided the alien attacker. Only Helen and her son Jacob really knew what she'd accomplished. They didn't really mind what others thought, but it was beginning to frustrate the both of them.

* * *

The front door opened and Jacob entered the house, "Mum, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen," Helen called back.

The boy put his bag down in his usual manner next to the door before joining his mother in the kitchen. "What's that in your hand?"

She looked up and passed the piece of paper to him.

"You know, mum, if you don't get a job soon, we'll be really struggling. Everything's getting it's price back, even if it isn't much. But we haven't got any money..." Jacob said as he took the piece of paper from her.

"Well, you go and complain to the government then. They don't care, they're too busy trying to regain the power and trust they once had." She said, resting her chin on her hands.

There was a silence and Jacob read the paper. "Mr Wu's dead then..."

"Mmm, the funeral's on Monday." She said, taking it back.

"I get to miss out on school then?" He asked hopefully.

"Yea, I think I'd prefer you away from school anyway, with the way they treat you there." She grumbled.

* * *

The wake had just finished and the body was being lowered into the grave. Helen noticed that none of the chinese had looked at the body, nor were they watching the coffin enter the ground. It was strange, but no-one questioned it. Once the ceremony was all over, an old chinese woman approached Helen and Jacob.

Helen sighed and turned to Jacob, "Well, Klaatu will be here any day now..."

Suddenly, an old, chinese lady approached them. "You are Helen and Jacob, aren't you? I've seen you on the news. My husband really admired your courage and strength, and was pleased that he had the chance to meet you both." Mrs Wu said, taking their hands. She was small and frail, her eyes slightly redden and puffy. "Thank you very much for attending the ceremony, we hope you'll join us when we pay our respects in about an hour?"

"Of course." Helen smiled. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Mrs Wu shook her head, "Don't be sorry, a funeral should be a celebration of a person life, not the mourning of what is lost. When someone who has lived to his age and done so much, it is never a loss. Remember that..."

There are a silence.

"We believe that looking on the dead body during the wake invites the spirit home. Good or bad, the spirit will haunt you. There are many superstitions in the chinese culture just as with the western culture, I'm sure. However, I think it is more about respecting the dead more than anything." Mrs Wu handed her a cup of chinese tea.

Helen accepted it with a slight nod of the head, "Thank you for your explanation."

"I know you aren't of our culture, but I hope you will stay to pay your respects to him." The old woman asked hopefully.

Helen had a feeling there would be more than just putting flowers onto the grave, "Of course."

"It is very interesting just how many beliefs are actually on earth." Came a male voice from behind Helen.

Mrs Wu stood up happily and walked passed the two. "Ah, John, it is good that you finally made it."

Helen turned around and nearly fainted at the sight of who Mrs Wu was talking to.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, but I had a few things to deal with before I came. I'm very sorry about your husband's passing." John said.

Mrs Wu gave him a friendly hug, "Thank you. I'm sure Charles would've be glad that you could make it at all." She tugged his suit jacket as if to straighten it, "And wearing your suit, as usual."

John looked above Mrs Wu and met Helen's stare.

"Mum..." Jacob whispered, tugging his mum's sleeve. "Say something..."

"Helen Benson..." John said in a familiar voice.

"Klaatu..." She replied softly.

* * *

well, just some modifications... i'm just that lazy!

Just a note, the stuff about the badly explained chinese culture is somewhat true. I'm not sure how it goes, but my greatgrandma used to tell me all about chinese tradition (i'm a halfie). anywayz, as usual, review please. sorry the chapter isnt longer either.


	5. Meeting John pt2

I put some thought into this, but not alot. It will most probably be allover the place, like my brain tonight -_-

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Klaatu..."

John smiled awkwardly and promptly replied, "I think you're mistaking me for someone else, Ms Benson."

Mrs Wu turned but to Helen, "Have you two met?"

"No," John quickly replied, "But I've heard alot of Ms Helen Benson from the news."

Helen was left beside herself. Was she imagining things?

"Oh, how rude of me. Helen, this is John Barada. John, this is Helen Benson, as you know." Mrs Wu said as they shook hands. "Excuse me, I must start organising the guests."

Helen watched the old woman hobble off, then turned her attention back to 'John Barada'. She stared, almost in a daze, as she wait for him to speak. But when he didn't, she became anxious. _I'm sure it's Klaatu... Am I delusional?_

"Hey, Mr." Jacob suddenly said, "You're name's not really 'John', is it?"

The man looked at the adolscent, "Well, Johnathon, to be precise."

"Jacob..." Helen whispered harshly. "I'm sorry, this is my son, Jacob." She told this man. It would be rude not to introduce him. Even if it was Klaatu, Helen decided she'd play his game until he was ready to talk with her properly. She suddenly felt a rush of anger. He left them there on earth to be tortured by the rest of humanity and when he finally came back, he pretends not to know them. Or perhaps he didn't remember...

"Mrs Wu certainly is a strong woman, smiling and cheerful even though we are at her husband's funeral." Helen finally said.

"She is indeed. Truely admireable." John replied, his face remaining blank. The way he talked, the way he moved, the way he smiled was all very awkward.

The rest of their time together was spent in silence. They didn't talk until Mrs Wu called them to join the other guests in paying their respects.

"Ms Benson, I need to talk to you after to funeral. Wait for me here when the guest are gone." John said before leaving the two.

"It is Klaatu... How can it not be?" Jacob said, "Everything about him just screams 'alien'!"

"We'll find out soon." His mother replied, then lead him to the grave of Mr Wu.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony was quite interesting for Helen and Jacob with Mrs Wu running them through every step of the way. 'John', they noticed, seemed to already know what to do. Afterwards, some traditional food was laid out for the guests before they left. The two sat to the side by themselves, unsure of what to do or who to talk to, so they waited until everyone was gone. The only person left was Mrs Wu, who was packing up what was left of the food and inscents, and the small cups that were used for pouring the wine infront of the grave.

"Do you need a hand, Mrs Wu?" Helen said, approaching the old woman.

"Yes, that would be nice." Mrs Wu smiled, handing her the containers that had the leftover food in it. "You can keep the food, I've got enough leftovers at home as it is."

"Oh, I couldn't..." Helen said trying to give it back.

Meanwhile, Jacob sat, shaking his head, "Just like parents..."

"What do you mean?" John said, taking a seat next to the boy.

Jacob looked at the man and moved away a little bit. It was obvious to Jacob that this man/alien had no idea about personal space. "You know, mum's always giving food but not accepting it. It's like the mum's code of honour or something..."

The man seemed to think about this idea for a moment before responding, "Interesting. Well, I wouldn't know about mothers."

"Pfft, obviously. Bloody alien..." Jacob muttered, then went to drag his mother away from Mrs Wu.

"Ok, thank you very much." Helen said graciously. "We'll have to have coffee some time, ok?"

Mrs Wu nodded as Helen left with Jacob firmly holding her arm.

* * *

John, Helen and Jacob once again waited in silence. Once Mrs Wu was finally gone, John finally spoke. "I'm sorry about earlier, but Mrs Wu doesn't know who I really am."

"I see..." Helen said.

Of course, nobody knew what to say, so again the all-too-familiar silence.

"Dick head." Jacob blurted out.

"Jacob!"

"No, this dude comes here, makes our relationship better, ruins civilisation in the process then leaves as if nothings gonna happen. And now he's here, after we've finally sorted things out to ruin our lives again! His face is exactly the same as before, he's wearing that same suit... I may have only been 9, but I remember almost every detail perfectly. If someone recognises you, or you get caught, Helen and I are in shit!" The boy said, then waited for a reply.

John said nothing.

"Well, Klaatu?"

"My name is 'John' now, not Klaatu." He said roughly, then turned to Helen.

"I think we'll discuss things further at your house." John said matter-of-factly.

In too much of a daze, Helen nodded slightly.

"Well, shall we?"

Jacob held his mother's arm again, "You're not seriously gonna let him, are you?"

Ignoring her son, the woman started towards the road, "It's a bit of a walk to get back, I suggest we go now."

John nodded, and Jacob relucantly followed the two.

* * *

I was hoping to unpdate earlier, but I've been really busy, that and I was out of ideas. Again... Anywayz, review please:)


	6. The Selfinvited Acquaintance

finally got around to it. man that took a while, didnt it

hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As Helen had mentioned, it was a bit of a walk home. It had been 15 minutes and Jacob had mentioned how they weren't even half way home. But other Jacob's complaint, the three had been walking in silence, Helen too deep in thought to say anything and John's face expressionless as usual. Obliviously, any connection he'd had with his human body 7 years ago was gone now.

It was almost another 1/2 hour before they reached the small, cosie little house of the Bensons'. Helen opened the door in her usual manner, letting others in before herself and closing in her usual manner. She slowly locked the door though, she didn't want to face Klaatu - no - John. She didn't want to look at him, she didn't even want to think about him. She knew she was in denial, and she knew it hurt. She'd fallen inlove with that heartless, stupid, arrogant alien. And just like her husband, he'd left her. He'd left her in a situation just as bad as her late husband had. Except he came back, but was that really such a good thing?

Cautiously she entered the kitchen where John and Jacob were already sitting, the younger of the two trying to have a glare-down. It didn't seem to be working though, but then again John couldn't seem to express his emotions through his body, if he had any.

"Drink John? Jacob?" Helen, getting out 3 glasses and placing them on the bench before making a move for the fridge.

Jacob immediately stood up, "No thank you. I'm going upstairs..." And he left. Obviously even the placement of names got to him. It plain to see that he was really upset.

His mother made no move to comfort him, but instead put the extra cup away and poured some water from the fridge for herself and her guest. Really, though, he was more like a self invited aquaintance. She took a seat opposite him. _I should've gone to him..._

Helen looked up, sensing someone looking at her and found John's eyes set intently on her. She felt her face becoming warm and she knew soon she'd been red. "Um, I'll be right back, I should check on Jacob..."

John nodded, eyes still fixed on her.

She stood up slowly and exited the kitchen. Even as she climbed the stares, she could still feel his eyes on her.

* * *

"What do you want?" Jacob said without looking up.

Helen sat down on his bed and watched the screen. "This game is so old... You still play it?"

The boy moved away from her a little. It was sutble, but it left Helen speechless. "Go talk to your boyfriend, I'll just be here, playing my games, as usual." He gave her a quick, nasty look before he shut off to her.

Unsure off what else to do or say, she stood up and left, making her way to the bathroom. "What to do...?" ShHe splashed her face with water, then stared at herself in the mirror. Nothing came into her mind. She then dried her face and went back down stairs.

As she expected, John was still sitting at the table, patiently, motionless and expressionless. Only his eyes seemed to move when she came back into the room.

"I'm sorry about that, again." She took as seat and had a sip of water before making another move. She paused, then gathered her thoughts. "Klaa-John. John Barada, was it?"

"Yes," He said bluntly, "It is."

For some reason she felt emotionally vulnerable to him. "What are you going to do? You look exactly the same as before, you're even dressed the same... Where are you staying?"

John didn't seem to need time to think, only time to gain control over this body he had. "I'm going to continue the study and monitoring of this planet and your people from where Wu left off. As for where I'm staying, I was hoping you would offer your-"

Helen blew, "You come here, ruin my already wrecked life and now you want me to look after you? After 7 years you come back and you want me to look after you? Protect and hide you?" She stood up, and feelings of affection were beginning to fade. Of course it could be put down to the fact that she knew she love him and he went and broke her heart.

"I am sorry it turned out that way, but prior to my visit I had no intent of accepting help from a human. Nor did I have any intention becoming so attached." He remained calm, being still unable to communicate such a simple expression as anger through his body. Though his movements were awkward and precisely controlled, he seemed extremely frustrated at this.

Before she could continue her rant, she stopped herself. His awkward movements, his inability to express emotion... He wasn't human. _He doesn't understand... He doesn't really understand. Maybe that's what- NO, that's exactly the opposite Mr Wu wanted..._

"John, I'm sorry I yelled." She sat back down.

The alien looked at her. It seemed confusion was the only emotion he was capable of at that point in time. She would show him how, though, and hopefully not let him turn out like Mr Wu.

"That's ok." He said cautiously.

"I really am sorry. Let me ask again. Where are you staying?"

"I was wondering if I would be able to stay with you." He asked, with a somewhat pathetic tone in his voice.

Helen thought about it. She'd calmed down, but she was still angry, upset and confused. And of all people, how could she not expect him to come and ask her. "But where are you going to go after?"

"After?"

"You can't stay here forever. And what about your appearance. They could find you here, and Jacob and I will be back in prison. They could find you... Then what?" It was like talking to a child trying to leave home. "And I can't just support you. Currency is being re-introduced and soon, I wont be able to afford you here. You wont be able to find work. Heck, I can't even find work! No-one will have me because of you!" Again Helen fought to suppress her anger.

"Is it better I just leave then?" John said, standing up. "Ok, well, thank you for you hospitality."

She felt a pain in her chest. She couldn't just let him walk out the door. She wanted him, but she didn't want to just give him all he needed. "John, look, you can stay here. All I'm saying is that it's not going to be easy. You're going to have to do some sort of work. Earn your keep. Get a job or something, though I have no idea how that would work..."

"Thank you." Not even a smile.

Helen mentally hit herself. _Not to mention how unhappy Jacob's going to be... How will I tell him._

"You're letting him stay?!?!" Came that all too familiar voice.

* * *

so sleepy, sorry for slow upate

hope you liked


	7. Internal Conflicts

Ok, well I'm sorry that I haven't been updating, I should really not be so slack haha! But I'm really happy that so many people are reading and liking this... Or if you're just humouring me, then I'm glad you're atleast reading it :) Anywayz, time to think up a chapter

For the sake of "I LOVE THE NAME KLAATU" i will be using klaatu when narrating, but when spoken, it's john.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"You're letting him stay?!?!" But before Helen could stop him, Jacob had thrown himself at Klaatu and started trying to throw punches.

"Jacob, stop it!" Helen said, trying to pull him away.

Klaatu didn't really need any help. Despite his awkwardness, it seemed his ability to concentrate and strictly control his body allowed him to move with superhuman ability. It wasn't long before he had Jacob restrained. "I could kill you in an instant and no-one would care." He stated matter-of-factly.

Helen was just about in tears watching the struggle.

"Sure, if you did that, everyone would be after you and you'd be killed." He spat back.

"Please, stop this Jacob." His mother begged, realising that his calm composure he'd shown her before was just an act. He had no qualms in hurting them both.

There was only a moment more of struggle before the boy finally gave up, exhausted.

Helen went to him cautiously and tried to pry Klaatu's fingers off Jacob's wrists. He was strong and she found herself once again begging. "Let him go, please let go..." She wasn't sure whether she was crying more out of fear of Klaatu or fear for Jacob's life. "Klaatu..."

Something seemed to click in the alien's mind when he saw her tear-streaked face and his grip softened. Jacob managed to get one hand free. Helen pulled the other arm free, touching the bruises that were beginning to develop from the struggle, but before she could do much more, Jacob had turned around and knocked Klaatu out.

* * *

"Jacob, why did you do that? He'll surely kill us!" Helen said as she paced next to her bed wear they'd managed to put Klaatu. Her face was still wet from crying.

Jacob adjusted the bandages Helen had applied to his wrist before responding, "I don't care. He was probably going to anyway. Hey, are you listening to me?" He said, trying to get his mother to look at him. "Oh, I see, you're not worried about us, you're worried about him..."

So many conflicting thoughts in her mind, she wasn't sure if what Jacob said was true or not. She wiped her tears. "Look, it doesn't matter, I just don't want to be responsible for another alien attack."

The boy walked out, not believing what was said, leaving Helen to her thoughts and worries.

* * *

It was well into the night and Jacob had already gone to bed, Helen sitting beside Klaatu who still lay unconcious in her bed. _What am I going to do? _She had been in a daze so long she hadn't noticed someone sitting next to her, waiting expectantly for an explanation.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you." Came that familiar voice. It sent a chill down her back and she was instant brought back to reality.

"Klaatu!" She almost yelled, jumping up, slowly moving away.

The alien touched his head where Jacob had hit him. "It's painful."

"I'm sorry, I'll go get some ice. Please, stay right there." Helen said, ready to bolt to the kitchen and back before he could go find Jacob.

"I'm not going to hurt the boy or you if that's what your afraid of." He said softly. "I lost my concentration. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did."

Helen's knees buckled from the mixture of fear and relief. _Since when did he become forgiving and apologetic?_

She started pushing herself up when she felt hands touching her arms. "Let me help you." She felt herself being lifted up with such ease.

"Thank you." She said. "Oh, you're bruise is really starting to swell." She said, then after a moment she went to touch it. "Is it very painful, or not really?" When he didn't answer she realised he was just looking at her. Her eyes met his and she somehow felt that he was enjoying her touching his face. He was so close...

He pulled away. "It is moderately painful." He told her, moving back to the bed.

"I'll get some ice, I'll just be a moment." Helen said and rushed out the door with a red face.

Klaatu sat down, touching his now swollen bruise. _What just happened?_

* * *

Ok, that's finished, I'll try update more regularly... And yes, I did need to put klaatu outa character for that scene/moment/whatever. I needed a bitta romance, ok? flame me all u want :)


	8. A Rude Awakening

Boy how I hate how the chapter # is set. Confuses me as to which chapter I'm actually upto. Anywayz

I think I should really start apologizing in advanced for my mass ammounts of retarded typos. I really should fix them, but like I can be bother ahha!! Sorry dudes

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The sun filtered in through the window and filled the room with light and warmth. It was early morning and naturally, everyone was still asleep. Helen relucantly opened her eyes. She'd spent the night on the couch since Klaatu ended up taking the bed. She rolled over not wishing to get up just yet, but her stiff back didn't allow this. Sitting up, she yawned and stretched. Sleeping on the couch wasn't something she enjoyed doing and hadn't done since her husband passed away. The many sleepless nights spent infront of the tv, drifting in and out of a half sleep.

"Alright, time for breakfast I guess." She told herself, dragging her stiff body to the kitchen. She didn't often make breakfast, not for herself or others. Just one of those things people tend not to worry too much about. Since she was up though, and they had a guest she might as well make the most of it. "What to make? I've got bread...." Scavenging around her kitchen for a few more minutes proved to be fruitful. "Ok, eggs and some spread. Guess eggs on toast will have to do." She said as she began preparing the kitchen. "Don't see why I'm bothering though, we're not doing anything or going anywhere. Infact, chances are we'll be stuck here because of Klaatu."

Just as Helen was finishing the eggs, she heard someone come down the stairs. "Good morning." Came the monotonous voice of her alien guest.

The sound of his voice startled her. While she was well aware of his presence in her home, she was not accustomed to hearing a man's voice in her house. Klaatu's voice had a very distant quality to it which she always seemed to pierce right through her mind and draw her attention away from whatever she was doing. It also startled her, the thought of him watching over her somehow made her nervous. Well, why wouldn't it? He was a superior being, was he not?

"Oh, Klaatu. Good morning." She replied after quickly spinning around.

"These human senses are strange. This smell is pleasant and seems to make the body crave food." He told her. "There are alot of things I've to get use to again." His eyes moved to the eggs in the pan which were starting to over cook.

Helen realised what he was looking at and she turned back to her cooking, just barely saving her eggs from being burnt. "Thanks." She said softly. She carefully transferred the two last (slightly overdone) eggs to the plate the rest were on and put some bread into the toaster. "That craving is hunger, as you know."

"Yes, but hunger is hunger, this smell though causes a craving, not just hunger." The alien sniffed the air. "More appealing than the McDonald's we ate when I met with Mr. Wu."

"Excuse me." Helen said as she moved him aside so she could get somemore plates. "Thanks." She put them on the table as well as the fried eggs, putting the overdone ones on a seperate plate. "I'll eat those ones." A motherly habit. "Sit down, I'll get Jacob." She then left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to get the boy.

In Helen's absence, Klaatu found it an opportune moment to explore the kitchen and observe the food on the table. Since he would be staying here for a while, he might as well become accustomed to the human ways. It was fortunate that Helen had finally agreed to him staying. _Helen..._ The thought of her ran through his mind over and over. What was it about this female human that made him think like this. These feelings were long since gone on his planet. The toast springing up out of the toast brought him from his thoughts. He could smell the cooked bread, interesting how science and experience were so different. The scientific formulas and theory ran through his head while is body experienced the result of it all. "Interesting."

"What is?" Came the soft voice of Helen.

"I understand how the bread becomes chemically changed to become what it is now and how the smell is made and transmitted through air, but it is always completely different to experience these things." The alien replied in that same monotone he'd greeted her with.

Helen wasn't sure whether he was merely making an observation or having a real experience, perhaps enjoying it. Who didn't? "It must be strange. I think you'd be the only person... Thing, rather, on earth that would be able to experience things like that." She told him as she made her way past him to the toaster. She took the two pieces of toast out and put another two in. "You don't have these sort of things where you come from?"

"No, we haven't such a need for material objects or matter. Energy matter is all that is required." Though his words seemed like a stab at human inferiority, his eyes remained intensely fixed on Helen, interest and amusing almost beginning to shine in them. _Why do I feel excitement?_

"Mmm, eggs!" Came Jacob's drowzy voice as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He took a seat as if everything were normal, drooping over the table still dozing a little as he usually did.

"Jacob, not at the table." Helen said.

He sat up slowly, his eyes blindly searching for his mother, bit before they reached her they fell upon something familiar and unwelcome in his house. "Hey! YOU!"

"Jacob!! We discussed this last night!" Helen snapped.

The boy drooped back over the table, "Stupid discussion." He muttered.

Breakfast was gone about in a quiet and awkward manner, Jacob grouchily biting away at his eggs and toast, Klaatu mechinally eating the food and Helen slowly nibbling at her own food. She had lost her apetite since Jacob's realisation that Klaatu was infact staying with them. _Atleast neither are bickering..._

"I'm going out. Don't let the alien out!" Jacob said as he took his plate to the sink and washed it. "Thanks for breaky." Then, without even grabbing his bag as he usually did, he left.

Helen just stared at the kitchen doorway, listening to the door closing and Jacob's steps out the front of the house.

* * *

Ok so that chapter didn't finish well... i wasn't sure how to end it. anywyaz R&R palease!! i did actually try to make it more lengthy and wordy this time, because I (like all of u) have noticed how short the chapters are and how simple the paragraphs and sentences are too. so hope its not too bad, not too many typos and that it actually makes sense withut dragging on too much


	9. Jacob's New Friend

Ok, this is hard stuff, thinking of what to write!! oh yea!! almost forgot, when and if you have some spare time, would you check out my youtube video, its my first ever! though i've uploaded a few more, but id appreciate a few comments and maybe some good ratings if you liked it (if you have a youtube account, of course). thanks guys :) Ok, it seems this wont let me post the link, so just look up "Family of Cranes" by mistdarklight on youtube. Thanks!!!

at the moment i'm debating as to whether to have another Helen/Klaatu moment, but i think it will ruin it at the point. i guess we'll see how it goes.

* * *

Chapter 8

The morning passed slowly, dragging on minute by minute... second by second. With Jacob gone and not even a word of where he went, what was there to do other than worry? Nothing to do, no TV to watch, nowhere to go. Well, Helen would be able to just leave, but leaving Klaatu in the house alone didn't seem a good idea. Other than being rude, what would he do in her absence? He could do anything!

"Helen, what are you doing?" The alien asked her, sounding almost smug. He was referring to her hands fiddling with her shirt buttons, her hair, anything her fingers found.

She stopped almost imediately. "Oh, um... It's what people tend to do when they're nervous or bored or have nothing to do..."

"Might I suggest a walk then?"

"A walk? Are you kidding me? You can't go outside!" Helen exclaimed. Was he crazy? Or did he forget how unwelcome he'd be. "You should atleast change clothes... You are wearing the same suit you were wearing last time you were here. You haven't even changed from yesterday." Something to do! Teach him little by little. Something to fill in the time until things got better. "How about a shower? You need to clean your body, it is human after all and not many people appreciate the bad oders that the body produces." Oh dear, she needed a shower. She needed to brush her teeth. Why was she so worried? She was about to bolt, but her manners kicked in, again. "Come with me." She said standing up from the kitchen table.

Klaatu only took a moment to register and quickly and quietly followed her.

* * *

"Stupid Helen, stupid alien... Just fuck off, I don't need them." Jacob grumbled as he shuffled down the path towards the park. It was 'his' place. Not too many people went to the park anymore, nothing to do. It was once a fun place for kids to go, but since the attack there had been no move to rebuild the equipment. Why should they bother? Bigger things to worry about. Though at the beginning, many families brought their kids to run around a play, but slowly it started to change. Parents starting to work again, kids going back to school. It was now known that people came to think. A quiet place to just let thoughts fly, let the world go by as you sat there. It was a place that, for just a short time, could relieve you of your worries. Undoubtedly Jacob visited the park often.

He came to a hault infront of an empty bench, wondering whether to sit down or not. He looked around. Only one other person was in the park. Another young boy. _What's he doing out of school? Oh wait..._ It was Tuesday, he and Helen had both forgotten it was school today. This would take some getting used to again. "Fuck school." He muttered and took a seat, leaning right back and closing his eyes. "What does it matter anyway?"

Their was a long period of silence, peacefulness. Wind in the trees, birds chirping, almost like a dream. It was quite relaxing for most, though for some, it was quite haunting. Jacob found that for him it was both. At the moment though, he had no clue what he was feeling. Just anger and frustration at his step-mother and that alien.

"Hey..." Came the voice of a newly pubesent boy. "You're Jacob, aren't you?"

Jacob opened his eyes to see a vaguely familiar face. It was the kid from across the park. Now that he was closer, he recognised who he was. "Yea, well, Jake. You're that kid that gets picked on, aren't you?" He was always quite blunt with his words. It was no secret though. The kid had a few issues. He was younger than Jacob when the alien had come. He lost both his parents and was now under the care of a very young couple. He had little social interractions throughout most of his life, which gave him bad social skills, and the fact that he was a freckle-faced carrot top didn't help. He was short, stick-like and shy. The perfect target for bullies.

The kid looked away briefly before brightening up. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Jacob was about to make an excuse but the kid was already sitting down. "Uh, what's your name again?"

"Tom." The kid replied. "You get picked on too, don't you?"

Jacob sighed and let his head fall back, closing his eyes again. "Yea. Guess we're in the same boat."

"Yea, I guess so." Tom said softly. "You avoiding school too?"

Jacob thought about it. "Not exactly. Things have been just a little strange lately. Hard to adjust to school, mum can't get a job. You know..." He turn his head to look the kid in the eye.

Tom dropped his head to look at his feet. "Yea. My aunt and uncle are having troubles too." He lifted his head and looked back at Jacob. "Thing would be ok if my folks were here. Or if atleast the banks didn't decide to empty all bank accounts. I think that really screwed everyone over. No life or health insurances paid, no nothing."

"Yea, fucked up, that's for sure." The older boy sighed.

"Your mum can't get a job 'cause of that alien thing, hey?"

Jacob sat up, "I don't wanna talk about it. I get enough shit from school."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I know you guys were doing the right thing. Most people are just frustrated and need to take it out on someone. Unfortunately that's you. But there are some who are really greatful for what you did for us. To me it seems a bit surreal that I'm actually talking to you. At the same time, it's hard to believe that you and your mum actually saved us." Tom said. His eyes were bright with amazement and curiosity.

"Heh, atleast someone can recognise a hero." Jacob said sarcastically.

Tom rocked back and forth a little, thinking of what to say next. "Hey Jake?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks. I really mean it." Tom stood up and held out his hand.

Jacob just stared. He then stood up. At the moment he was towering over Tom, but he knew in a few years time the kid would be twice as tall. He took the hand firmly. "No problem, I guess..."

"Really glad I had this chance to talk to you. Just so you know that not everyone is against you. If you look hard enough, you'll see not everyone can only see the bad." And with that, the boy left.

Jacob sat back down, thnking over what had just happened.

* * *

Helen leaned against the door, waiting for Klaatu to finish in the bathroom. It had been almost an hour, and every now and then she'd call out to make sure he was alright. She'd shown him everything he needed to know, but it still needed some practise and some getting use to. She remember back when she first spoke to him. The water.

_This body is going to take some getting use to_

It seemed so long ago, but at the same time, it seemed like it was only the other day. She had a new life now, but she still remembered every event so clearly.

Suddenly Helen felt herself slipping backwards. A gasp escaped her lips as she fell backwards. Suddenly she was still, not falling anymore.

"Helen?"

* * *

Admittedly I had fun writing that last part, tee hee. thanks for reading. i apologise for any typos that are there, and i hope you like where this is going. if not, then too bad. no, sorry, ill change it id its not to ur liking, seriously.


	10. New Dangers?

sorry i took so long!!! i'd forgotten where i was going with the story. shameful, i know!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Helen?"

Suddenly everything came into focus. Klaatu, his wet hair dripping water onto her, his strong arms holding her tight, his bare chest against her. There was a long silence, it was as if time were standing still. An eternity seemed to pass by as a naked Klaatu held a dazed Helen. Neither said a word, just stared into eachothers eyes, searching for something. He was so close to her now, closer than before. She could feel his breath on her lips. It was irregular, uncontrolled, so unlike him.

Helen's hand touched his arm. "Thanks," She whispered.

Klaatu's lips didn't move, his eyes still seemingly searching hers.

Reality suddenly snapped back and Helen pulled herself back up. Turning around, her eyes met Klaatu's. He was still quiet, motionless, his eyes set intently on hers. Helen lifted her hand, but stopped herself. Again, reality tugged at her. He was naked. She'd forgotten to give him clothes. "Oh god..." She grabbed the towel from his hands and covered his lower half up. She realised that he wouldn't quite understand, but it was still awkward for her to wrap a towel around a grown man. "I'm so sorry."

Klaatu finally seemed to come out of his daze. "Oh, I apologise. I was going to ask you for some clothes. I didn't realise you were leaning against the door."

It took Helen a few moments to gather her thoughts. She could feel her face beginning to flush. _Why am I so embarrased? I should be more professional than this... _She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a damp hand on her face.

"You're turning red. You're skin is quite hot. This happened last night too. Are you ok?" Klaatu said.

He was so close, she could feel his breath softly on her face. So controlled. Was before just a trick of the mind? She pulled away. "I'm blushing. I'm embarrased. You're naked." She coudn't seem to string together a proper sentence. "Could you please wait in the bathroom, I'll bring you some clothes." She said as she turned towards her room. _What clothes am I going to give him?_

* * *

Jacob felt better. His mind was clearer and he wasn't feeling so angry. _So what if some stupid alien is staying with us... _He watched the ground as he slowly made his way home. _I don't care. Atleast I know someone's on my side. Helen can do what she wants, I'll just hafta live with it... _He stopped as he heard the sound of children playing and laughing. He was outside a school, his school. He looked up and saw the children eating their lunches, playing on the grass, talking, teachers pacing around. It was almost like before the attack. Maybe things weren't so bad.

He continued his slow walk home. There was still much on his mind, but he felt it wasn't so important anymore. _I wonder who else doesn't hate me._

* * *

Finally Klaatu was dressed and looking quite average. Helen had dug out some of Jacob's better clothes that he never wore. 'Too formal' he'd often tell her. He was only playing in the streets, and now he was at school. He wasn't using them. She knew he'd be angry nevertheless, but she'd deal with it when he got home, if he did end up returning. It wouldn't be the first time he'd walked out on her. He stayed away for 2 days, but later found out he was at his a friend's house. Though of course that was before the attack. What would he do now? Did he still have friends?

Klaatu looked at himself in the mirror, straightening the navy blue button up shirt and zipping up the jeans. He seemed a little obsessive over making sure he was looking neat. Perhaps it was a quirk of his species. Helen had no clue, but it was amusing to watch. She felt warm as she watched him, and she cursed herself for it. Conflicted and confused, Helen left him to his obsession and went to her room to get a new set of clothes for herself.

"I'm taking a shower now. I shouldn't be too long." Helen told him as she poked her head into Jacob's room where Klaatu was.

He turned around, a curious look in his eyes. "Ok, should I wait for you outside the bathroom?"

Helen felt her cheeks turning red again. "No, wait downstairs." She then hastily left for the bathroom.

* * *

Helen leaned against the wall of the shower, allowing the warm water to spray over her, relaxing her body. She was still stiff from sleeping on the couch, and still tense from when Klaatu had caught her. Her heart began punding at the thought. The feelings she had for her 7 years ago hadn't faded, they'd merely been submerged in anxiety and anger. Slipping down the wall into a foetal position she began sobbing. Most probably because of stress was what she concluded, but she knew deep down it was more than that.

The image of Klaatu's unborn body approaching her danced around her mind. She remembered watching his body grow, heal, adjust. There was a connecting right from the beginning, it was obvious in the way he had ignored everyone but her. This connection only grew, and it wasn't until he left that she knew what it had developed into. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realised they were closed. What hurt most was how Klaatu no longer seemed to feel that same. Any connection that was made seemed gone. Even during those 'moments' it seemed her was more studying her. Was it just her imagination, or was it real?

* * *

Klaatu waited for more than an hour for Helen to join him in the kitchen, but it didn't bother him. Not this time. He, too, was deep in thought, trying to sort out what was happening. What had happened when he was previously on earth was mostly lost to him. The connection he had with Helen, the connection he'd begun to make with his body, his connection with the human. Once the physical form was discarded, emotions went too. That's the way it worked. Everything he was experiencing now was like something new, though it did seem like Deja Vu admittedly. The times he and Helen had been alone, it brought back the possible feelings he'd felt 7 years prior. He wasn't able to tell for sure.

It was strange to be pulled out of thought for Klaatu, realising how much time had passed while he was in what seemed a timeless void of the mind. Jacob had shut the door and was taking a seat infront of him now.

"Where's mum?" Jacob asked. He wasn't friendly, but he was no longer hostile.

The alien didn't answer at first, so Jacob had to repeat the question.

"John, where's my mother?" He said louder.

"She's upstairs, bathing. I was told to wait downstairs. It's been about two hours now. I can see why a human would take so long." Klaatu replied, his eyes focusing in that harsh way they did on the boy.

"TWO HOURS?!" Jacob jumped up. "Didn't you think something might be wrong?" He sprinted up the stairs and could be heard pounding on the door to the bathroom.

As Klaatu, too, made his way upstairs he heard the water being turned off and an anxious conversation begin between the two.

Within 10 minutes Helen was out of the bathroom. Her clothes clung to the parts of her body she hadn't probably dried, her hair dripping as Klaatu's had. Her eyes were red and swollen and her face had a distant look about it. He could only stand there as Jacob accompanied his mother to her room. The image left in the alien's mind was processing, attempting to make sense of what emotion she was conveying. Slowly he walked to the bedroom and stood in the doorway, watching the pair holding eachother. It was as if they were in worse danger than they had been in when the nanites were eating away at them and the city. He suddenly felt helpless. He didn't know what the danger was, and nor could he save them. Klaatu left as Jacob caught sight of him.

* * *

The rest of the day passed, turning into night and nothing had changed since Jacob had gotten Helen out of the bathroom. They were still in her room holding eachother, though now sleeping. Klaatu was sitting at the kitchen table, lost in his thoughts once again when something snapped him out of it. He looked around the now dark room. The noise that had disturbed him came again. It was a message from his superiors. He listened carefully. His eyes widened, he could feel the muscles in his skin tensing into goosebumps, his heart rate increased slightly.

After a few minutes Klaatu blacked out, exhausted from the events of the day and from the transmission that was send to him. His once again new human body couldn't handle much, not the way Klaatu was inconservatively using energy. Before he blacked out, though, he new he'd have to inform Jacob and Helen. _Helen..._

* * *


	11. Thoughts

I know where I wanna go plot wise, but it's this whole getting there thing that I'm not so good at. Bare with me.

Also, thanks so much for all the lovely comments. Makes me smile so hard my cheek muscles get sprained. I feel like that barbie from toy story 2 haha

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The weeks past steadily since the arrival of Klaatu and things were settling down a little in the household. Jacob was compliantly attending school. It seemed Tom's display of courage in telling Jacob that he didn't think he was the bad guy gave others the courage to do so too. And as his popularity rose, his notoriety fell. He had friends again and was quite happy with his school life. But as for his home life... Helen on the other hand was much quieter since her breakdown in the shower the day after Klaatu arrived. She did little more than what was required (groceries, cooking, etc) and spent most of her time sitting at the kitchen table phasing out, staring at nothing. Jacob was concerned, but had so far shrugged it off his shoulders. It must have been a big blow for Klaatu to come back after leaving like he did. Besides, even if he did take her to a psych, would would he/she say to them?

And amid all these changes Klaatu remained almost the same. A little more human like, but still blunt with his answers and still rather emotionless. He stayed mostly in the house as Helen and Jacob ordered him to. Though on occasions he would go for walks during times whent he least amount of people were around, usually late evening or early morning. He might be an alien, but his human body still needed the physical activity. On one occasion Helen hadn't complained when Klaatu had followed her down to the nearest shops. Of course he remained outside and in obscurity. But after being compared to the alien who had landed 7 years before, he decided that it would be best not to do that again.

It was 5 in the morning now and Klaatu was out for a walk. It was the second time this week, Jacob was sure to be annoyed. He was certain Helen would be too if she was in her normal state of mind. _Helen..._ he thought about her alot on his walks. He felt quite responsible for what happened with her, but why did he care so much? The feelings were familiar and he'd spend hours trying to figure it out. But right now Helen wasn't the primary thought in his mind, there was a more pressing matter that had re-entered his conciousness a few days prior. It was something he desperately needed to discuss with Helen. _Helen again.._

He rubbed his eyes as a chill wind whipped at his face. He'd planned to tell her after he woke up from his blackout, but that was not the best idea with Helen being the way she was. But time was drawing near and he had to do something. He stopped and looked at the watch he was borrowing from the boy.

6am

Another hour gone without the alien realising. He found it intriguing, yet utterly annoying, that this should happen to humans. So useless. He re-entered his thoughts as he turned to head back to the house. _I don't need to tell her. I need to tell everyone._ Why did he worry so much, why did he feel this need to warn her, to save only her? The rest could die, like they could have last time. But he saved them... He saved her, and that child.

Klaatu was pulled from his thoughts again, this time by a hand on his shoulder, followed by a sharp inhalation, obviously nervous but ready to ask something.

He turned around to come face to face with someone familiar.

* * *

Jacob opened his eyes and scrunched them back up as the sun shone in. He kept forgetting to close his blinds at night, but one day he'd get them.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Yawning, he got to his feet and began his almost daily school routine. He grabbed his clothes for the day, his towel from the cupboard and made his way sleepily to the bathroom. He passed the study on the way and notice Klaatu not there. "He better be downstairs." He grumbled and continued into the bathroom to shower.

Meanwhile, Helen woke to the sound of the running shower. She opened her eyes, finding she was lying on her side curled up. She didn't move for sometime, he mind lost in nothingness. No thoughts, no feelings, just this emptiness. She didn't really realise, nor did she care. Eventually she decided it was time to get up and she managed to push herself out of bed. Jacob had already had breakfast and was back up the stairs and standing in her doorway.

"Mum, I'm leaving now. Klaatu's gone walk abouts again, and he's really late in getting back. I'm sure he'll be back soon though. Before I go, are you ok?" He said, one hand on the door frame, the other holding his half empty bag.

She nodded slightly and smiled. "Have a nice day." She said, barely above a whisper and proceeded to dress herself.

"Don't forget to shower. I'll see you after school." And with that he left.

Helen heard his steps going down the stairs and out the front door, the door closing behind him. She waited a moment before shuffling back to the bed and curling up in her blanket. "Klaatu's gone?" She whispered to herself. "He'll come back..." A tear leaked from the corner of her eye and fell onto the pillow.

For the first time in weeks, a thought came into Helen's head, a memory. It was of her, her husband and her son. She missed him so much, but it was ok. But soon the image of her husband was replaced by Klaatu. She felt her heart ache. She loved him, and he left. That was ok. But he'd come back and he could barely remember what had happened between them. Was there even something there to begin with?

She curled tighter and she felt all the numbed out emotions flooding back to her, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

I hope this chapter was ok. let me know if anything needs to be changed (cept typos. ya'll can just suffer) like inconsistancies, out of character, lame story line, stupid chapter. that kinda stuff. anywayz, i dont know when ill next update. just whenever i feel like a bit of klaatu time :)


	12. A Helping Hand

Just a slight change i cbb to do myself in the last chapter. When someone puts their hand on klaatu's shoulder, ignore the nervous/curious bit haha

and sorry my chapters have been so short

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"It will take a bit of time for us to readjust to living the way we need to, as you can see. We've lived so long with technology and it's advances, not to mention its conviences, it will be hard to go back. Not to mention all the scientific discoveries that have yet to be made." Professor Barnhardt told Klaatu.

The alien's eyes never wondered from the professor's, he wasn't yet accustomed to not looking someone in the eyes when talking. " It would seem so."

The professor could've sworn the alien would have sighed if he wasn't so detached from his body. "So tell me... 'John'... You aren't here for the same reason as last time are you?"

Klaatu paused, thinking of a way to explain the situation. It was the first time he had to think over his words and he didn't know why. Normally the idea came to him and he would just say it, but more and more he found himself thinking over his choice of words and what affect they may have on anyone listening. However, this man was a smart entity, he wouldn't need to think too hard, nor would he need to censor anything. "I wasn't." He finally said.

The professor nodded with a sigh as he watched the children over the other side of the park from where they sat on the bench. "We're not improving fast enough, are we?"

"You're not improving at all." He replied with hesitation. He followed the man's gaze, briefly looking at the children making their way to school, so inocent and naive. His eyes then returned to Professor Barnhardt's as he continued. "I came back originally to monitor the progress of the humans and to hopefully see any improvments. It was meant to be another, but I decided to come instead. They were reluctant since I'd already made a decision that my species weren't all that pleased with, but since I'd already been here they eventually decided it was best I'd return rather than risk losing another." He shifted where he was sitting, feeling an awkwardness come over his body. "However, the situation changed soon after I arrived. I was going to ask Helen to help me, but it seems alot harder than I thought with her current situation."

"There's an urgency." Barnhardt stated.

"There was a re-evaluation amoung my superiors the day after I arrived. This planet needs to improve soon, and I'm afraid I've wasted too much time already waiting for Helen Benson to return to a more favourable state of mind..." His eyes wandered from the professor's for the first time without any prompting.

A smile tugged at the corner of the professor's mouth and his eyes returned to the alien, studying him. "You've not re-adjusted to your body yet." He said with amusement. "Your mind, however, seems to be adjusting better this time. You're in a human mindset." He chuckled a little.

Klaatu focused again on the man. "What do you mean?" He was oblivious to what the professor was amused about, it gave him a sense of naivety. It made him feel somehow vulnerable knowing this human was more aware of what was going on with him than he did.

It only made the professor chuckle more. "Your concern for Ms Benson's well being." He said once he'd calmed.

"Concern?" Klaatu began, feeling on edge. "There's been a misunderstanding. I'm merely thinking about the practicality of telling her when she won't be in any state of mind to handle it, let alone help me. It won't be any help at all."

The professor continued to push him. "Well, now you've told me. There's no need to tell her anymore now, is there? Not since I'm more than capable of doing something about this."

Klaatu paused. He was caught. He stood up and faced the direction that would take him back home - no, the house he was staying at.

Professor Barnhardt stood up as well, then placed a hand on the alien's shoulder. "So, 'John', will you still tell her?"

Klaatu turned back to face the man. "Humans are peculiar creatures. No other species that we have walked amoung have ever changed us like this."

"I'm not sure whether that's a good or bad thing, but glad to hear we are unique." The professor said, holding out his hand. "Very interesting indeed. So, will you still be telling her?"

There was a hint in his voice that Klaatu couldn't quite pick out that suggested he wasn't just referring to the possible extermination of the human race. Nevertheless he took the man's hand firmly, but did not answer.

The professor sighed. "Well, I guess I'll pay you a visit in a few days to see how you're all getting along. Meanwhile I shall start addressing our current issue. I'm sure you'll hear something of it soon enough."

"Thank you." Klaatu replied before releasing the other's hand. He then turned around to leave.

"Goodluck, John." Professor Barnhardt said as he watched Klaatu make his way down the street, then said more to himself than anyone at all, "You'll need it." Then continued on his own way.

* * *

Helen had nearly gone back to sleep after a few hours of dry tears when she heard the door open, followed by footsteps up the stairs. Her mind quickly raced over whether she should ignore it or see who it what. Perhaps it was Jacob coming back early for some reason. He had been recently to comfort her. She felt so horrible because it never really seemed to work. She pulled the sheets up closer, trying to ignore whoever it was. The steps came closer and seemed to stop in the doorway.

Then came the voice of the man... No, thing... That had brought her so much pain and misery. She thought she was strong, but he broke her so easily. "Helen." He said, and she quivered.


	13. An Apology

Just wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone so far for reading my fanfict. It was more a fantasy fic hahaha but I'm glad other's like it too. I wasn't too concerned about grammar and stuff before bewcause* it was something for me, but now it's for you too so I'm starting to think more about it . But I'm glad people enjoy it and just wanted to let you know you make me happy, and a happy Kinny is a good Kinny :)

*yea, apologies for grammar/spelling mistakes and what not. I'm sure most of you get what I'm trying to so, so please just bare with me. Thanks again.

And sorry for my late update, busy with work (and not procrastinating!!) and my cmputer stuffed up and all... so yea

also, many thanks to krluva for helping me fill the gap in klaatu's behaviour (more hestitant and questioning). i hope i did it right this time

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Helen." Came Klaatu's voice, and it sent a shiver through Helen.

She pulled the covers up further if that were possible, trying to hide from that _thing_ that had caused her so much pain. It was as if hiding from him would make the pain go away. Deep down she knew it wouldn't, but for now it would do.

"Helen..." He repeated.

There was a still silence as both contemplated their next moves.

Helen could feel tears beginning to build up again. Why did she feel this way? She then heard the alien move across the room, each step rhythmic and controlled, stopping at the side of her bed. She then felt the side of the bed sinking under the weight of his body as he sat. She frought so hard to hold her tears back, not to turn around and hold him tight and tell him never to leave again.

Again the silence.

Klaatu cleared his throat, though it wasn't dry or blocked, and waited a few seconds. His voice came softly and calmly, "There's something I need to talk to you about." She felt his weight shift a little. "But first there's something you need to tell me." Again he paused, as if he were waiting for Helen to say something, but she didn't. So he continued, "What is wrong?"

The tears then began to flow freely and Helen could do little more than sob softly into the covers and pillow.

The reaction took Klaatu by surprise and left him unsure of what to do, but his body seemed quite sure of what was needed. He placed his hand, almost instinctively, on the woman's shoulder in some sort of attempt to comfort her, to show her he was really there. It was almost a relief when he felt her shoulder under his hand, yet he was so nervous. His body was taking control now. He severely hoped that he wasn't making the situation worse. "What's wrong?" He repeated, softer now.

Truth was, actually, he knew what was wrong with Helen. Well, he was pretty sure he knew. But he felt it better that Helen told him anyway. But with all the crying, he doubted he'd get much of a response. It was his fault she was crying now, he knew that, and the thought of that made his chest ache terribly. He grunted at its sudden onset, but managed to get out the three words he needed to say at that moment. "I am sorry." He waited.

Klaatu longed to make her sadness disappear, but why? And how? He then found himself moving further onto the bed, shifing his body awkwardly, hesitantly to lie down behind Helen and eventaully wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. He could feel her shake, feel her warmth, feel her pain. He was lost in the moment, and all rational unhuman thoughts left him... For now.

The way he held her didn't help her tears, not at all. Did he do something wrong? Did he make it worse? But his worries were answer when she grabbed his arms and held them tightly, burying her face into them. He would ask her later why she reacted like that.

They stayed like that for a while, waiting for Helen to calm down. Strangely, Klaatu enjoyed the feeling of Helen against him more that he ever expected, of how she felt being comforted in his arms, being near him again. Just like when he'd supported her when she nearly collapsed, or when he held her after she fell into him, he couldn't seem to think of anything other than staying this way. Her scent, her skin, her body... She filled his head to the point he couldn't think of anything else.

"You're so different from when you first came, but you're the same." Helen whispered, still holding Klaatu's arms in place. "It's almost like you never came that other time."

The alien took a moment to come back to reality and took a moment longer to process the question. "Because my reason for coming back was different."

"Different?" She asked, remaining as she was.

He nodded into her hair. "Yes."

They were silent again, each waiting for the other to respond. It didn't last too long this time.

"Klaatu, why did you come back?" She asked, shifting to face him.

The sight of her red,swollen eyes and tear streaked face made Klaatu want to hold her even closer. He had to clamp his mouth down to prevent himself from saying anything, she wasn't ready for it now. He looked away from her, trying to escape her pleading eyes. "I..." He thought quickly. "I think you should rest."

Helen lowered her eyes, feeling even worse now that Klaatu had avoided her question. And she cursed herself for letting herself think that she was the reason. "Perhaps another time..." She mumbled more than said. She then turned back over and tried to empty her mind.

"Helen..." He began, then moved his mouth closer to her ear. "I-" But the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut cut him off. He got up smoothly and left the room to go to the bathroom leaving Helen to herself.

"Klaatu..." She called softly as she heard the bathroom door close softly, then came heavy footsteps up the stairs.

"Mum." Jacob called as he came to the top of the stairs and peered around the corner. "You ok?" He asked, entering and sitting at the foot of the bed.

Helen nodded and reassured him she was feeling much better today and waited for him to leave before curling back up. _'What was he going to say?'_ But this time she didn't get her hopes up. She heard the toilet flush, the tap turn on and off and the bathroom door open again and waited for Klaatu to come back, but he passed by her door without a glance. She sunk back into the bed and curled up. _'Klaatu...'_


End file.
